james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Hesitate to Shoot/Transcript
next morning, James is in his apartment sitting on the couch, watching a TV show, [[Stinky and the Bean].] STINKY: So what did the factory owner say? BEAN: I don't know, what? STINKY: This is a factory! laugh track plays on the show. JAMES: sighs Just, no. of a sudden, the show gets interrupted by [[Diamond 6 News|the news].] ANCHORMAN: Good morning, Interface City, I’m Tobias Osuttag. Today we have breaking news about an attack at the Interface City Medical Center. from a surveillance camera plays and the anchorman talks over it. ANCHORMAN: Here we can see what appears to be a man with powers attacking about ten guards at once. We have Lyndsey Belcher at the scene. Lyndsey? shot cuts to Lyndsey, who is in front of the hospital where the battle took place. The area is a blocked off crime scene. LYNDSEY: Yes, this area right now, as you can see, is chaos. Police continue to search the dead bodies for DNA samples but if we look at the video again plays we can see the man’s hands are lit up and glowing, definitely signaling some sort of power. Now, the nation is in a panic over this, they wonder if the BioLynk incident was an alleged attack, and if so, does this have to do with anything? We’ll keep the nation posted. Tom? shuts the TV off at this point, and out of anger, accidentally shoots the TV with an [[Bullets|aura bullet] (like a lightning bolt, but aura. This is James’s most basic power), destroying it. This also makes James jump out of fear.] JAMES: Good thing no one’s here right now. I guess this is it. I have powers now. I guess I should try it out, whatever I just did. on-screen message appears saying “Shoot the vases on the shelf with the Bullet power." The player must now do so to try out the Bullet power. JAMES: Meh, didn’t like those vases anyway. then jumps out his window and lands on the street below. JAMES: Oh, hell yeah! JOEY: on [[bluetooth]] Hey bud, you hangin’ out okay? JAMES: Um… yeah. I guess. I just unlocked a new power. JOEY: Oh, great. The city’s already under lockdown because of the BioLynk Incident, and whatever you did at the hospital last night made the news and now everyone’s in a panic! JAMES: The city’s under lockdown?  JOEY: Yeah! Don’t you watch the news? Nobody can get in or out of the city, or off any of the islands! JAMES: Oh, man. JOEY: Yeah! And the cops don’t seem too happy either! JAMES: Well you know how the cops are in this city. They’re corrupt, always have been. Most of them work off the books and don’t hesitate to shoot. It's all because of that police chief. If it wasn't for him, the cops'd be normal. hears sirens. JAMES: Speaking of, gotta go. They’re coming. cops pull up in cop car, surrounding James. They get out of their cars and point their guns right at James. COP 1: Try anything, bucko, we will shoot. JAMES: Oh yeah we all know that. fires his gun near James. COP 1: That was a warning shot. Next one won’t be. COP 2: We could just end you right now and be done, but there’s someone who wants more information. CHIEF: James Derettas. You don’t know me, but I know you. JAMES: That’s because this police force illegally spies on people, and it starts with you. chief snaps his fingers and all the cops fire their guns at James’s feet, and James goes down. CHIEF: I told you. Provoke the ICPD, we spring back, twice as strong. JAMES: in pain What do you want, Chief Gleeson? CHIEF: To tell you that you’ve become the symbol of hope for the ICPD. You see, for years the government kept denying our “PX-41 Project”, which we’ll show you in a minute. So, we were never able to execute it. But now, that chuckles a man, with powers is on the loose, we took this as a golden opportunity to, unveil hands together, the project. fingers cops throw [[PX-41 criminal|a criminal] out of their cop car and onto the street. He is on the ground, grunting in pain. Once cop brings out a portable device from inside the car and the device has some wires and a injection needle holder. The other cop takes out the needle, fills it with liquid from the machine, and inserts it into the criminal. The criminal screams at first, but then his eyes start glowing and he transforms into an 8 foot-tall mutant criminal.] CHIEF: Yep. PX-41. JAMES: Umm… ok. PX-41. CHIEF: You see, we don’t care about these criminals. They’re scum that just deface the city, and are a symbol of humanity’s downfall. Now let’s see. JAMES: See what? CHIEF: Your powers. Fight this man. Or, whatever he is now. Kill him. JAMES: Kill him? No, I don’t kill. CHIEF: You remember what I said, alright? [[shotgun] at James] sighs and then sparks up his powers, getting ready for a fight. [[PX-41 criminal] blocks melee attacks, so James is forced to use his bullets. Of course, this is the only thing he has at the moment, but during the fight, James accidentally throws a bomb at the enemy, unlocking his bomb power. Soon after, the PX-41 criminal dies in the middle of the battle.] CHIEF: Oh, damn it. Killed his vitals. Well, we’ll need to work on that, guys. JAMES: I never had to fight like that before. You guys are gonna make me drop dead! CHIEF: Good! Get used to it. Maybe it’ll restore peace to this city. And if you tell a soul about this, God knows what will happen! You’ll be sniped in the back of the head! Or taken out by the blades of a helicopter! Or… COP 3: Sir? CHIEF: You get it. chief hops into a cop car and pulls away, and the rest of the cops follow. JAMES: God. Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)